


And I Own It All To You

by Nutsa_Tati



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Dancing, F/M, Hate to Love, Hux is an ass, ben doesn't really like rey at first, ben solo is a sexy dancer, lor san tekka is rey's foster father, shy rey, slow burn?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-05-19 03:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19348387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutsa_Tati/pseuds/Nutsa_Tati
Summary: Rey and her guardian travel to the resort for summer, where the only way to have fun is to dance.Unsurprisingly Rey gets too bored, too fast. And then one night the mysterious and broody dance instructor offers his help.---In short, a Dirty Dancing (1987) AU.





	1. Welcome to Takodana

"Excited Baby Rey?" Lor asked from the driver's seat looking over his shoulder.

"Umm...yeah," and it was true. Rey was excited. She's never been on a single trip in her life, not talking about traveling to the resort. But still, she never left her hometown before. For summer she planned to spend a little longer at home and then leave for college. And for some reason, she felt like after this trip her life would never be the same again.

Rey leaned her head against the window as the big, grand building came into view.

"Wow, this place looks like a castle," Rey murmured, fascinated.

"Doesn't it? It's even bigger than I remembered. Good old Maz did a great job." Lor wasn't any less mesmerized.

They stopped the car and Rey jumped out, wanting to breathe in the countryside's fresh air. She closed her eyes and let the feeling of warmth of the sun overtake her whole body.

"Oh, look who we got here," Rey immediately opened her eyes trying to find the source of the voice, but noticed nothing. She looked around, but the yard was empty, only Lor was getting the baggage out of the car.

"Over here, kiddo." She heard again, but this time she identified, where the voice was coming from and looked down. A tiny woman was looking up and observing her with huge eyes behind round glasses.

Rey immediately recognized the woman, "Oh god, you must be Maz."

"The one and only," Maz smiled up at her, "You are a lot taller than I thought you would be." She looked behind Rey and noticed Lor struggling with a huge suitcase and shouted, "Finn? Kiddo, come help our new guests out here!"

"Coming!" The voice answered from the building.

Meanwhile, Lor decided to stop struggling with the baggage and came to stand next to Rey. 

"Lor San Tekka!"

"Long time no see, old friend." Lor kneeled down and hugged the tiny woman.

Rey's attention immediately went to a dark-skinned guy coming out of the entrance. He walked up and stood next to Maz.

"Hi," he smiled at Rey and shook Lor's hand.

"This kiddo is Finn," Maz introduced him, "he's been working here forever and knows the place if you have questions or want any sort of help you can advise with him."

"I'm Rey." She said as she shook Finn's hand.

"Now help them with their trunks." Maz pointed to the car and Finn immediately raced to it.

She felt weird around that woman, Maz, she felt observed as if see through. So, she followed Finn. 

"Here for the first time?" Finn asked after Rey helped him with a suitcase.

"Yeah, actually I've never been to a place like this before. How is it here?"

"Depends on a person but to me mostly boring. A bunch of rich dudes doing a bunch of boring stuff."

"Mhmm," Rey nodded, unimpressed. 

"But don't get me wrong, there are some fun activities here too." Finn put down the last bag, "You like dancing?"

"I mean… I don't… I never actually tried. Why?"

"Well, we have good dancing classes here. Amazing dancers. If you're not into dancing yet the moment you see them in action, you'll want to jump on the dance floor."

Rey smiled at him. "I will look forward to that."

  
  


"When I heard that old Tekka adopted a child from the street, I thought he was out of his mind, but now looking at you kiddo I can not say I can blame him," Maz said while pouring tea in Rey's cup. Rey didn't know how to answer that.

By the time they unpacked, Rey was exhausted and sleepy, but she couldn't refuse when Maz offered them dinner. And here she was at the dinner table once again feeling uneasy, under the observation of Maz's huge eyes.

Lor was even more tired than she was, so he decided to stay in and take a nap.

"So, Rey do you have plans for college?" Maz asked suddenly. 

"Hmm, yes, I was thinking about Stanford? I always wanted to study literature." Rey sipped her tea.

"Oh, good choice. We have some intelligent and successful students here working for summer. You could be friends with them. I'll introduce you when I have a chance."

Rey cringed at the idea, but still smiled and murmured a little thanks.

Rey didn't have a lot of social experience. As a kid, she thought her lack of friends was caused by her lifestyle, but when Lor took her in, she realized that she just wasn't an extrovert and hated going out. She preferred to read, study, daydream about changing the world.

The door cracked as someone entered. Rey's eyes suddenly snapped to him. He wore a black v-neck t-shirt and held leather jacket over his shoulder. His hair was long, black, and messy. Rey couldn't take her eyes off him as he approached with confidence. But she couldn't tell what he was looking at because of his glasses. Who even wears sunglasses indoors?

"Maz." He said unenthusiastically with a deep voice as he stood in front of the table.

"Solo." For some reason, Maz's greeting annoyed him, and he took off his glasses. His puppylike eyes fell on her head for just a split second and immediately snapped back to Maz's.

"I wanted to talk about my schedule...and Mrs. Netal." He said. From down here, he looked like a literal giant.

"Listening," Maz chewing her chicken.

He cleared his throat, not looking away from Maz, "in private?"

"Then, later kid." Maz waved her hand at him.

Rey couldn't say how, but she felt the irritation flowing out of him. But he didn't give it away. He tucked his sunglasses into his shirt collar, turned around and existed just as slowly and confidently as he came in.

Maz continued to chew on her chicken as if nothing has happened. 

"Umm… Maz?" Rey didn't know if she should've asked this, but she was too intrigued, "who was that?"

Maz stopped and looked at her. "Oh, that? That was Kylo. He's been working as a dance instructor ever since I opened up this place, a spectacular dancer. I was very close to his parents. He used to be a good kid."

"And he isn't now?" Rey interrupted.

Maz took a minute to consider what to say. "I don't really know anymore. He... he's changed, became too broody I guess."

Rey just nodded.   
  
  



	2. The dance class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this right after writing the first chapter, but I wasn't able to upload it until now cuz I feel so self-conscious  about my English... Hope this isn't as bad as I think? And thank y'all so much for reading!!!

Next morning she decided to follow Finn's advice and went to the dance class. She invited Lor, but he refused, "I'm getting too old for that Rey, go have fun."

The first thing Rey noticed when she entered, was that she was the youngest in the room except that one ginger guy who stood right next to her.

"Hi, I'm Armitage, but friends call me Hux." He offered her a pleasant smile.

"Oh, umm...Rey." She smiled back.

"Nice to meet you, Rey. Here for the summer job?"

"No, I--" but she stopped when realized that his attention wasn't to her anymore, but to the tall woman entering the room. She was the tallest female Rey has ever seen, muscled, with short blonde hair.

"Everybody take your positions!" She shouted. "I'm Gwen Phasma, your dance teacher today!" She observed the room. When her eyes landed on Hux, she immediately looked away.

Rey raised an eyebrow but didn't say a word. Her thoughts unexpectedly raced to that Kylo guy she saw last night, would he ever teach her class? There was something about him, probably his looks, that intrigued the hell out of her. She would never admit, but he was partly the reason she even showed up here, hoping that he would enter that door instead of Gwen.

But he didn't, and she was kind of glad.  She couldn't afford to have a crush on someone so...distinct. He would probably find her hilarious, stupid, and naïve for that. Even thought of that made her want to puke.

And now she could silently enjoy the dance lesson, who knows she might even like it.

  
  


Yeah, she didn't like it a bit. More so, she hated it. It was humiliating, weird, and clumsy. Dancing wasn't for her, she concluded, and was even more glad that the hot guy from yesterday wasn't there to see it.

Rey fell twice, stumbled four times, and stepped on the poor old man's foot more times than she cared to admit. She was clumsier than any 70- year-old in the room. But thankfully, everyone was generous enough to not laugh at her.

"Lor?" She called when she entered their apartment.

"Yes?" She heard Lor answer from his bedroom. "How was the class?" He said as she went in.

"Don't ask. I have a favor to ask you." Lor frowned in confusion. "Never, ever let me go to that sort of place ever again. Like, even if I change my mind, don't let me go."

"So, I'm guessing it didn't go that well?" Lor took off his reading glasses.

"Utter humiliation." She said as she left the room.

"Oh, Reyrey? I almost forgot Maz called just before you came in." Rey returned to the door. "She has the party gathering thing this evening for her guests, and she begs us to come too."

Rey just wanted to spend the rest of her day lying in her bed and eating ice cream. She hated the idea of doing anything else. But also she could never refuse Lor anything, so she agreed. "Okay. I'll get ready." And headed to the shower.

Rey wore a blue button-down sundress with white sneakers. She let her hair down, still wavy from the shower. Rey was never a makeup person, so she just brushed her teeth and went out with Lor.

The place was filled with people. Rey immediately spotted Hux standing in the corner sipping a drink. She and Lor sat down at the table with Maz. While Lor and Maz chatted, Rey sat quietly observing the room, hoping to spot Finn somewhere. The band on the stage started playing, and people popped out of their seats to dance.

"You didn't tell me that this would include dancing!" Frustrated, Rey pointedly whispered to Lor.

"I did not know," Lor answered, innocently and Rey didn't know whether to believe him or not.

Someone cleared their throat, and both Lor and Rey looked up to see Hux standing in front of their table.

“My, my look who we got here, Hux how are you doing kiddo?” Maz said before Rey could react.

“Very well, Miss Kanata. Enjoying the beautiful evening.” He smiled, but something about his smile, although pleasant, was really off to Rey. "Rey?" Her attention snapped back to his face, "would you like to dance?"

Rey's eyes widened. What the hell was he thinking? Hux was in that class and saw everything. Was he trying to make fun of her? "Oh, no plea---"

Maz interrupted, "of course, she would love to."

"No, no please I don't--"

"Oh, come on Rey it's just a dance," Hux said, but he didn't feel invested in what he was saying, his eyes were heavily focused on the entry, waiting for something to happen.

She just wanted to punch him for some reason.

After a minute he looked back at her with raised eyebrows. "Well?"

She just stood up and walked right past him. It took him a second to catch up with her.

"Want to lose your legs, Armitage?" She tried not to sound annoyed. Before he could answer, the music stopped, and everyone started clapping.

Suddenly a couple burst through the door. The two walked to the center of the dance floor, waiting for the music to kick in.

Rey immediately recognized the two. Gwen looked magnificent in her long silver dress. Rey couldn't take her eyes off the pair. But what left her utterly breathless was the rooming dark figure of the man. Kylo.

The band started playing louder than ever. Kylo pulled Gwen's body to him with a swift move. She leaned back and lifted her long leg up, he caught it and slid down his hand along it as she straightened her body back up.  Rey has never seen anyone move with so much passion.

"Are they married?" Without realizing she asked Hux next to her. To her shock, he spontaneously burst into hysterical laughter. "What's so funny?"

"Married? How old are you, twelve? No, they're not. They're childhood friends. Wouldn't fuck each other if they were the only ones left in the galaxy. That chemistry is all for the show. They're just good actors, good clowns if you ask me." Hux answered dryly.

Well, that was rude, "you know they're just people doing their jobs, right?"

Hux just chuckled, "has anyone told you that you're too naïve for this world? You remind me of a child, a baby. These two? The only reason they are even allowed here to entertain people like us. Baby."

At this point, Rey was full of it and wanted nothing more than to get away from him, and this place. But she just looked back at Kylo and Phasma.

Rey couldn't tell where one ended and the other started. Their movements were astonishing. Kylo twirled and moved Gwen around as if she was a feather, and Gwen as if weightless, elegantly let him lead her.

Their bodies separated, Kylo stood straight and held her hand, she slid her leg down the floor as she dived down to the floor her spine straight. 

Just as he was getting ready to pull her body back up, Gwen looked to the side, just where Rey and Hux stood. She was eyeing her, Rey realized. Gwen frowned and looked straight at Hux and back at her again. That's when Kylo decided to finally pull her, but she didn't have time to react, lost her balance and fell back to the floor.

Rey was dumbfounded. She looked at Hux, trying to find answers, but his face was expressionless. A wall. Meanwhile, Gwen stood back up, found her way out of the crowd, and ran out of the building. Hux immediately followed her.

And now Rey was left alone looking at the empty air that Gwen and Hux left behind them. The band was quiet, and so was the room. The projector lightning was still shining down at now, empty dance floor.

Rey snapped out of her trance and looked forward, but instead of seeing the pair that used to dance there passionately just a minute ago, she saw him, looking back at her.

Her heart was suddenly racing. Kylo wouldn't take his eyes off her. He was studying her. She couldn't make out his expression. Rey couldn't move, frozen to the spot, too afraid to spoil whatever it was going on between them. It felt like they spent forever there just observing each other from afar.

But then he broke out of the daze, fisting his hands as he too, ran out of the room.

Rey just stood there for a few minutes trying to calm down. When she looked around, the crowd was back to the dance floor, and the band was playing again as if nothing happened.

Rey's head was spinning for some reason. She needed fresh air. She slowly walked to the door and exited. She took a deep breath and felt at peace for the first time that day. But then she heard it. Someone was crying. No, not just crying, desperately crying.

Rey decided to follow the source of the voice. As she approached, the sound got clearer, it was a female voice, but she wasn't alone. Rey heard a male voice speak. As she got closer and could already make out their silhouettes, she suddenly realized to whom those voices belonged to and immediately hid behind the tree.

"I'm going to kill him," Kylo growled.

"Oh yeah? And how do you think that will help my situation?" Gwen's sad voice snapped back at him. "This is not a joke anymore, Ben. He's a jerk, but he's the least of my problems right now."

"Son of a--" Kylo snarled and punched the tree Rey was hiding behind. Rey was not expecting that and jumped away from it, startled. Soundly.

"What was that." Gwen wasn't crying anymore.

Kylo was looking straight at her, but couldn't see her. It was too dark. Rey didn't see the point in hiding anymore, sooner or later she would have to move anyway. She stepped forward.

Gwen was sitting at the bottom of another tree. Her hands around her knees and face wet from tears. Kylo was motionless still staring at her.

"What are you doing here." Gwen's voice was sharp and cold. Rey didn't understand why.

"I...just heard someone crying and came to check if everything was okay." Rey had nothing to hide.

"I'm sure you did. He went that direction, by the way," Kylo stated while pointing his hand to his left. He moved closer. Too close. She had to look up to see his face. "Let me give you a little advice, just don't jump into his bed right away okay?"

Rey stood flabbergasted. "I'm sorry, what?"

"What's your name? Baby? That's what he called you, wasn't it?" Gwen asked her, but it was not really a question.

For a second Rey was confused, but then it hit her, was she talking about Hux?

"Listen, baby--" Kylo started, bitterly, but Rey didn't let him finish the sentence.

"Actually it's Rey." She finally snapped, and looked up at him, "I'm sorry if I offended you in some way or," she pointed at Gwen, "if you are having a bad day, okay? But I am not planning on sleeping with anyone here this summer, not that it's your business. I just came here yesterday, and met that redhead 'jerk'," she pointed to the direction Kyo showed her a minute ago, "only this morning, and believe it or not I already hate his guts, so I'm even sorry for whatever he did to you." Rey looked in another woman's teary eyes. "Goodnight." She mumbled, turned around, and left the forest.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know if I'll continue writing this... please let me know if I should?
> 
> And again: please do ignore the grammatical mistakes, I'm just here to tell a story. ♥


End file.
